la aventura rebelde
by tuxcio2015
Summary: En una nave llamada el fantasma que se encontraban en el espacio, había cinco personas y un droide, haciendo cada uno su rutina diaria y ya muy común para ellos, Hera se encontraba piloteando la nave hacia Lathal para re abastecer al fantasma ya que no han tenido mucha suerte en estos últimos días con misiones y suministros.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, bueno les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración, soy nuevo así que perdón si hay algún error voy a intentar hacer lo mejor posible y me gustaría que me dejen su opinión, bueno después de haber dicho eso aquí va el capítulo.

Yo no soy dueño de star wars rebels ni de sus personajes.

Capítulo 1:

En una nave llamada el fantasma que se encontraban en el espacio, había cinco personas y un droide, haciendo cada uno su rutina diaria y ya muy común para ellos, Hera se encontraba piloteando la nave hacia Lathal para reabastecer al fantasma ya que no han tenido mucha suerte en estos últimos días con misiones y suministros.

Ezra y Kanan se encontraban entrenando en la zona de carga para mejorar el control de la fuerza de Ezra, este se encontraba apoyado en el suelo con las manos mientras intentaba levitar un par de cajas.

-concéntrate en las cajas- decía Kanan.

-si lo sé, es difícil cuando estas al revés sabes- contesto Ezra con sarcasmo.

-solo concéntrate-

-eso intento… pero es… muy… difícil- dijo finalmente cayendo al suelo junto con las cajas.

-y cómo quieres que me concentre si me estás hablando a cada rato- decía enojado Ezra

-Ezra debes acostumbrarte, si no aprendes a concentrarte aun con ruidos molestos entonces nunca podrás controlar la fuerza- Kanan le comentaba a Ezra, que este solo contesto con un suspiro cansado.

-bueno creo que es todo por hoy ¿no te parece? Es mejor descansar que descanses lo intentaremos mañana de nuevo.

-si maestro- contesto Ezra

Ezra ya cansado y frustrado se fue a su habitación que compartía con Zeb, pero al intentar entrar se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-hey Zeb abre la puerta yaaa- dijo Ezra intentando abrirla pero Zeb estaba muy dormido-maldición.

Sabine que había escuchado salió afuera para ver qué pasaba.

-oye ez ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sabine

-mmm ah Sabine nada es que Zeb no me deja entrar- dijo mientras volvía a patear la puerta.

-aaaah oye Ezra ¿podrías venir un momento?- dijo Sabine agarrándole la mano a Ezra haciéndolo sonrojar.

-está bien- dijo Ezra-¿Qué sucede?

-bueno hace poco fue tu cumpleaños y no te pude regalar nada así que te quiero dar esto- dijo dándole una caja a Ezra que este tomo con curiosidad y emoción ya que al haber vivido solo por mucho tiempo no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, al abrir la caja se encontró con un pistola-blaster decorada con un diseño que fue hecho por sabina.

-wow, gracias Sabine eres la mejor- dijo emocionado abrazándola y haciéndola sonrojar.

-jeje de nada ez-

Cuando menos se habían dado cuenta la nave se sacudió bruscamente y causando que Ezra se cayera para atrás y estando todavía agarrada de Sabine hizo que se cayera con el pegando un pequeño grito.

-auch eso sí que me do…- Ezra se detuvo de repente al ver a sabina tan cerca suyo, sabina que estaba igual o peor que Ezra no se di cuenta cuando se empezó a acercar al rostro de Ezra o mejor dicho a sus labios.

Continuara…

Bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado, intentare subir los capítulos cuando pueda. Bueno nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, por fin eh terminado el segundo capítulo y aquí se los traigo, esta vez eh intentado hacerlo un poco más largo, así que espero que lo disfruten, antes de que me olvide, muchas gracias por los consejos prometo intentar mejorar en todos los errores que encuentre o tenga, bueno ya que no queda más que decir eh aquí el capítulo.

Capítulo 2:

Ezra no podía creer lo que veía, Sabine la chica de sus sueños, le estaba por dar un beso, su primer beso y el empezó a acercarse también cerrando los ojos para finalmente…

Y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, la puerta se abrió entrando por ella Zeb. Que se había despertado por el grito que Sabine había dado.

─Oye Sabine, ¿estás bien? Escuche un grito y…─ dejo de hablar en el momento que vio la situación en la que estaban los jóvenes. Este solo parpadeo un par de veces con la boca abierta, para después echarse a reír por la situación en la que se encontraban los jóvenes, Ezra con la cara roja, se encontraba en el piso, con Sabine arriba suyo con sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Ezra, también con la cara también roja.

─¡Zeb!─ gritaron Ezra y Sabine, al darse cuenta de la situación separándose y levantándose del suelo.

─Fue un accidente─ dijo con rapidez Ezra, esperando poder salir de esa situación incómoda.

─Si como no, jajajaja─ empezando a reír más fuerte que antes.

─Es verdad lo que dice Ezra─ decía Sabine muy avergonzada ─Jajá bueno, ya veremos que dicen los demás cuando se enteren─ decía Zeb rápidamente mientras salía corriendo.

─Oye no lo hagas, maldito wookie calvo─ dijo Ezra, mientras se levantaba agarrando la pistola que Sabine le había regalado, poniéndosela en el cinturón y empezaba a perseguir a Zeb, dejando sola a Sabine que solo se rio y suspiro ─Maldición estuve tan cerca─ murmuro.

Volviendo con Zeb y Ezra, este lo perseguía por toda la nave intentando atraparlo, mientras que Zeb reía y lo molestaba diciendo cosas como, "bien echo mocoso así se hace" o "jajajaja esa es tu forma de coquetear con las chicas", haciéndolo enojar, al llegar a la zona de carga, Ezra uso la fuerza moviendo las cajas para que Zeb se caiga, cuando lo logro le salto encima iniciando una pelea entre las cajas.

─¡Que está pasando acá!─ grito Hera haciendo que los dos se detengan, Ezra y Zeb la miraron un poco asustados ya que daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

─El empezó─ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo ─No fui yo, fuiste tú─ dijeron otra vez los dos.

─Yo no empecé nada, yo solo quería contarles a ti y a Kanan, que Ezra y Sa…─ trato de decir Zeb ─Ya cállate─ pero Ezra lo Callo, tapándole la boca para que no hablara.

─No me importa porque están peleando, ni quien empezó─ dijo enojada Hera ─ ¿Saben porque nos detuvimos?─pregunto.

─No─ dijeron los dos.

─Fue porque uno de los motores exploto, así que estamos varados por su culpa─ dijo finalmente Hera.

─ ¿Nuestra culpa, que tenemos que ver nosotros en esto?─ pregunto molesto Zeb ─ ¿No recuerdan la última misión que tuvimos?─ pregunto Hera.

Unos días antes…

─Demonios son demasiados, no me dejan tiempo para entrar al híper-espacio─ dijo Hera, mientras intentaba huir de los cazas imperiales.

─Yo te conseguiré el tiempo necesario─ Kanan le dijo a Hera mientras empezaba a disparar desde la torreta, destruyendo dos cazas imperiales.

─Sabine te necesito en la otra torreta, yaaa─ le dijo Kanan

─Entendido─ dijo Sabine mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la torreta.

─Yyyyyyy, yo que hago─ dijo emocionado Ezra mientras levantaba la mano.

─Tu siéntate niño, no queremos que te lastimes─ le dijo Kanan desde arriba de la torreta.

─No es justo, siempre es lo mismo─ dijo a regañeses, mientras se sentaba cruzado de brazos.

─No lo tomes a mal tesoro, es por tu seguridad─ le dijo Hera mientras hacia una maniobra para evitar los cazas ─Chopper, dale más energía a los escudos─ le grito Kanan.

─Blop, blop─ dijo chopper

─Por favor─ corrigió Kanan

─Oye Kanan, siento molestar pero podrías destruir esos cazas mmm no sé, más rápido─ Dijo nervioso Ezra ─Eso intento niño─ dijo molesto Kanan.

Cuando quedaban solo dos cazas, uno de ellos logro disparar sobre el motor, haciendo que la nave se sacuda.

─Demonios─ se quejó Hera ─ Muy bien, creo que todo está listo, sujétense─ Grito mientras entraba en híper-espacio el fantasma, dejando a los cazas atrás.

─ufff, eso estuvo cerca─ dijo Zeb que estuvo sentado al lado de Ezra todo el tiempo.

─De acuerdo, Zeb y Ezra encárguense de hacer las reparaciones necesarias por si hay algún problema─ los mando Hera.

Mientras Ezra revisaba el panel de control de los motores, Zeb que estaba muy aburrido viendo todo, decidió molestar a Ezra para divertirse.

─Yyy Ezra ¿Cuándo le dirás a Sabine lo que sientes por ella?─ dijo de manera divertida, haciendo que dejara lo que estaba trabajando.

─ ¡¿Que?! No sé de qué hablas─ dijo Ezra sonrojado.

─Vamos si andas como tonto atrás de ella, mmm no sé, siempre─ dijo mientras se reía muy fuerte.

─Ya cállate─ dijo enojado mientras le apuntaba con su resortera y le lanzaba esferas de energía.

─Maldito mocoso, ya verás cuando te agarre─ le dijo Zeb mientras empezaba a perseguirlo, ignorando el panel de control, que señalaba un problema de sobrecarga en los motores.

Continuara…

Bueno ya por fin termine el segundo capítulo, cuando pueda subiré el tercero, no olviden comentar que les parece, Nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal, bueno finalmente termine el capítulo 3 y aquí se los traigo, me alegro que les guste la historia, ya que al principio no estaba seguro como seria y bla bla bla en fin, sin más el capítulo.

Capítulo 3:

Tiempo actual…

─Upsss─ dijo Ezra al recordar el problema.

─Así que ya se acordaron, muy bien ustedes se encargaran de la reparación de los motores─ les dijo Hera

─Oooooohh─ se quejaron los dos.

─Y sin quejas, han entendido─ les grito Hera ─Entendido─ dijeron rápidamente mientras se levantaban y se dirigían hacia la zona del motor.

─Ah y chicos ¿Saben dónde está Kanan?─ pregunto Hera, antes de que los chicos se vallan.

─ ¿Kanan? Creo que está en su cuarto descansando─ dijo Ezra recordando lo que su maestro le había dicho después del entrenamiento.

─De acuerdo, si lo ven díganle que lo busco─ les pidió a los chicos.

─Está bien─ dijo Zeb.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la nave, en el cuarto de Kanan, este se encontraba durmiendo desde hace un rato, parecía tranquilo, era común en el tener el sueño pesado, además de que no se movía mucho en la cama.

Pero nadie sabía el infierno por el cual Kanan estaba pasando en ese momento.

Pesadilla de Kanan

Kanan se encontraba acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, el pasto le llagaba por arriba de la cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que era de día, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hay, Él solo recordaba estar entrenando con Ezra y después ir a su cuarto a descansar, cuando se levanto pudo ver que estaba en una pradera, preguntándose donde se encontraba, empezó a caminar hacia cualquier lado, mientras intentaba encontrar a alguien que le dijera a donde se hallaba pudo ver a lo lejos humo, preocupado Kanan empezó a correr hacia ese lugar.

En el momento en el que llego pudo ver una ciudad, esta se encontraba toda destruida y en llamas, la gente corría, gritando y llorando. Pero lo que más preocupo a Kanan fue que no se trataba de cualquier ciudad, se trataba de la ciudad de lathal.

Justo hacia donde ellos se dirigían ellos en el momento que él estaba en la nave, de repente un crucero imperial apareció desde las nubes, aterrizando en el puerto de la ciudad. Kanan estaba por ir a ver cuando escucho un ruido, o mejor dicho un llanto, lo busco hasta ver de dónde provenía, cuando encontró la causa, simplemente su corazón paro de golpe.

En el suelo, en posición fetal, se encontraba Hera llorando como nunca la había visto. El sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia ella.

─Hera, Hera háblame ¿estás bien?─ le pregunto Kanan, intentando ver cómo se encontraba, pero cuando acerco su mano, ella se alejó, Empezando a llorar más fuerte ─Hera por favor, dime ¿quién hizo esto?─ le volvió a preguntar.

Hera de repente dejo de llorar y levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, Kanan un poco más tranquilo de que dejara de llorar se dispuso también a verla a los ojos, pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que lo dejo helado con lo siguiente que le dijo.

─Tuuuu, tu causaste esto, maldito jedi─ dijo gritando Hera.

─ ¿Yo, porque lo dices?─ le pregunto Kanan, que no sabía por qué le hablaba así, ¿Qué había hecho el, para que ocurra esto?

─Tu jedi, permitiste que sucediera todo, la destrucción de la ciudad, la masacre de los habitantes de la ciudad, todo es tu culpa─ dijo Hera mientras se iba levantando del suelo.

─Pero…─ intento hablar Kanan, pero fue interrumpido por Hera ─Por tu culpa perdí mi nave─ con eso a Kanan se le paso algo por la cabeza.

─Espera y Ezra, Sabine y Zeb ¿Dónde están?─ pregunto Kanan con un poco de miedo por escuchar la respuesta.

─Ezra se fue, permitiste que se fuera maldito─ le dijo mientras intentaba pegarle.

─ ¿Cómo que deje que se fuera, a dónde?─ le dijo mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

─Se fue con el inquisidor─ contesto en un susurro.

─No puede ser─ dijo sin poder creérselo ─ ¿Y los demás?─ pregunto

Hera lo miro durante 5 segundos callada, para finalmente soltar un rápido y silencioso "están muertos" causando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

─Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, todos confiaban en ti, ¡yo confiaba en ti!─ dijo mientras le salían lágrimas y Kanan que no podía creerlo también se le empezaron a escapar las lágrimas.

─Espera no, por favor, escúchame─ dijo Kanan con la voz rota.

─No, ya no te escuchare, te odio─ le dijo Hera mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a correr.

─Espera Hera, no te vayas─ le gritaba mientras la perseguía.

Cuando Kanan vio que se detuvo, pudo ver que no estaba sola esta vez, se encontraba acompañado del causante de todo esto, el inquisidor.

Cuando la vio con él, empezó a correr más rápido.

─Hera aléjate de él─ le grito Kanan.

─Yo no lo creo, jedi─ dijo el inquisidor.

Kanan, enojado quiso sacar su sable de luz, pero cuando se tocó el cinturón no encontró su sable ni su pistola.

─Que sucede jedi, buscabas esto─ dijo Hera sonriendo, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un tono amarillo como los del inquisidor.

─Hera, ¿Por qué?─ le dijo Kanan dolido.

─Simple… venganza, por todo lo que causaste, maldito jedi, todos son iguales, me das asco─ le dijo Hera con la voz más fría y al mismo tiempo transmitiendo el peor sentimiento de todos, odio.

─Bien hecho querida, ahora… mátalo─ dijo el inquisidor mientras sonreía.

─Si… amo─ dijo Hera mientras levantaba la pistola, apuntándole en la cabeza. Kanan quiso acercarse para quitarle la pistola, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

─Por favor Hera, reacciona no lo hagas─ decía Kanan con desesperación.

─Lo siento tesoro, pero ordenes son ordenes─ le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

A Kanan se le rompía el corazón al saber que iba a morir, a manos de la mujer que él siempre amo, Hera sonrió y apretó el gatillo.

Fin de la pesadilla de Kanan…

Kanan se despertó sobre exaltado, no podía ver muy bien hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación. Estaba todo sudado y tenía una que otra lagrima saliendo de sus ojos, mareado se fue al baño y se dio una ducha mientras pensaba en el sueño que tubo, cuando él era un Padawan, su maestro le comento que los jedi tenían la habilidad de ver el futuro en los sueños, de ser así. Los problemas eran serios, peligrosos y estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Continuara…

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, es posible que tarde un poco en el cuarto capítulo, ya que tengo problemas para que todo encaje, pero ya lo tengo casi terminado solo son unos retoques que tengo que arreglar, pero posiblemente lo suba e días, no olviden comentar, Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos luego, adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Que tal, bueno ya por fin pude subir el capítulo 4, perdón por haber tardado tanto pero lo que paso fue que me enferme, estuve muy mal y estuve bastante tiempo en cama y sinceramente no tenía ganas de escribir, pero en fin ya me siento mejor y voy a intentar no tardar tanto para el quinto capítulo, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 4:

Kanan ya más tranquilo, salió de su cuarto para ir a ver como estaban las cosas. Al llegar a la sala de control se encontró con Hera.

─Hola─ decía Kanan mientras entraba por la puerta, haciendo que Hera se voltee a verlo.

─Hola Kanan ¿dormiste bien?─pregunto Hera.

─Si, supongo─ contesto mientras se acordaba del sueño ─En fin, ¿Qué sucede?─ pregunto al recordar haber visto a Ezra y Zeb arreglando los motores.

─Ah sí sobre eso, bueno uno de los motores exploto, parece que se dañó en la última misión─ dijo sin mucha importancia Hera.

─ ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevara reparar los motores?─ pregunto Kanan

─Mmm, bueno todo depende de cuánto tarden los chicos─ dijo refiriéndose a Zeb y Ezra.

─De acuerdo─ contesto.

Hera lo miro durante unos 5 segundos callada, como si quisiera saber algo para después hablar.

─Kanan, dime que te sucede─ dijo sorprendiéndolo con la pregunta.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?─ dijo tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

─No te hagas el tonto, te conozco mejor que a nadie y lo sabes, ahora dime que te sucede─ dijo como si fuera casi una orden, Kanan la miro y suspiro derrotado.

─ Está bien, se trata de un sueño─ dijo Kanan ─ ¿Un sueño?─ pregunto sin entender de qué se trataba todo.

─Si, bueno no, ah es complicado─ dijo Kanan sin saber cómo explicar ─Los jedi tenemos la habilidad de ver el futuro mediante los sueños─ continuo explicando.

─ ¿Y que viste?─ pregunto curiosa.

─ Vi a la ciudad de lothal en llamas… y al inquisidor─ dijo sin contarle lo demás de la historia.

─ ¿Al inquisidor, tú crees que es posible que haya problemas más adelante?─ dijo mirándolo a los ojos ─ Si, eso creo─ dijo Kanan también viéndola.

En eso entra Ezra seguido de Sabine, que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía en ese momento.

─Oye Hera… ─ se detuvo al ver como estaban los dos ─Perdón ¿interrumpo algo?─ pregunto un poco incómodo, pensando en lo que pudieron haber estado haciendo. Sabine al ver esto quiso jugarle una broma a Kanan y Hera.

Sabine lo tiro de la oreja a Ezra llevándolo para atrás, mientras decía en voz alta.

─Claro que interrumpes niño, no vez que se querían besar─ dijo haciendo sonrojar a Kanan y Hera, mientras Ezra se quejaba del dolor en su oreja. Sabine también se sonrojo un poco al recordar que estuvieron en la misma situación hace poco tiempo, maldiciendo en el camino a Zeb por la interrupción.

─ ¿Qué? No, se equivocan, nosotros solo estábamos hablando─ dijo Kanan rápidamente.

─Si, jeje─ dijo Hera ya un poco mejor.

─En fin, vine a buscar a Hera para que me ayudara, pero ya que estas acá Kanan, podrías ayudarme tu─ dijo Ezra cambiando de tema y un poco molesto de que Sabine le haya dicho niño, guardándose un "pues este niño estuvo a punto de besarte".

─De acuerdo, ¿que necesitas?─ pregunto Kanan mirando a Ezra.

─Que me ayudes en los motores─ contesto.

─Esta bien, vamos─ le dijo mientras seguía a Ezra.

Después de que se fueron Kanan y Ezra, las dos chicas quedaron solas, se miraron a la cara para después empezar a reír las dos juntas.

─viste su cara, jajaja nunca la había visto tan roja─ dijo Sabine mientras se reía.

─Si jajaja, pobre de seguro debe preferir enfrentarse al inquisidor todo el día que pasar por estas situaciones─ dijo Hera riéndose ─Y el pobre de Ezra, la cara que puso cuando le dijiste niño─ recordando que hace bastante que Sabine no le decía así.

─Si pobre, se debe haber ofendido─ dijo Sabine seria para después volver a reír.

Así era prácticamente la relación de Hera y Sabine, se llevaban muy bien y aunque a veces pelearan por no coincidir en las mismas decisiones, cualquiera podría decir que son lo más cercano a una relación entre madre e hija.

Después de un tiempo de estar conversando, Sabine quiso preguntarle a Hera una cosa y aunque le diera vergüenza hablarlo sabía que podía confiar en ella.

─Oye Hera ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?─ pregunto dudosa.

─Claro ¿de qué quieres hablar?─ contesto

─Es sobre… sobre… Ezra─ dijo finalmente Sabine.

En otro lugar- crucero imperial.

En la sala de hologramas se encontraba el agente Callus, hablando con el holograma que tenía al frente.

─Señor, hemos descubierto la ubicación de la célula rebelde, tal parece que nuestro rastreador implantado en la nave funciono─ explico.

─Bien, bien manden un grupo de naves para que los intercepten y que los atrapen, los quiero a todos, me ha escuchado agente─ dijo el holograma.

─Sí señor, no se preocupe ya eh dado la orden, no escaparan─ dijo con seguridad el agente.

─Bien, avíseme cuando todo haya terminado─ Dijo ─Si señor─ Contesto Callus mientras se cortaba la comunicación.

─Atención soldados, quiero las naves listas para salir en 5 minutos, me escucharon─ le grito a los stormtrooper.

─Señor, si señor─ contestaron empezando a preparar las naves.

Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, perdón si fue un poco aburrido y todo eso pero lo escribí mientras aun me recuperaba y no me llegaba muy bien la imaginación jeje, en fin no olviden comentar que les pareció y todo lo demás, nos leemos luego adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola muy buenas a todos, acá está el capítulo 5 finalmente.

Espero que les guste, es el capítulo más largo que eh hecho y espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, Stormcutter684, me reí con tu comentario del traductor, ya que a mí me pasa lo mismo con el inglés, yo leo todos los fics en ingles con el traductor, gracias traductor XD.

Sin más el capítulo.

Capítulo 5:

─De Ezra ¿Qué tiene Ezra?─ pregunto sin entender Hera.

─Bueno, nada lo que pasa es que… lo que pasa… bueno es complicado─ dijo mientras miraba a otra parte.

─Aaaah ya se lo que pasa─ dijo haciendo que Sabine la mire.

─ ¿En serio?─ pregunto dudosa Sabine.

─Si, haber déjame adivinar, te gusta Ezra pero no sabes cómo decírselo─ dijo finalmente Hera.

─ ¡Que!, No, no por favor, a mi gustarme Ezra no digas tonterías jajaja─ dijo rápidamente.

─…─ Hera solo la miraba.

─ ¿Tan obvia soy?─ pregunto sonrojada y en un susurro.

─Últimamente… si─ dijo Hera recordando.

Recuerdo de Hera,

Sabine y Hera se encontraban en la sala de juntas hablando tranquilamente, Hera estaba tomando una taza de café y Sabine le estaba poniendo pintura a chopper.

─La próxima vez recuerda tener más cuidado─ dijo Sabine mientras le ponía la pintura pintaba.

─Blop blop blop─ dijo molesto chopper.

─Y no me importa si el que empezó fue Zeb o tu─ lo reto Hera.

─Blop blop─ dijo decepcionado chopper.

Mientras seguían discutiendo con chopper, Ezra y Kanan que habían estado afuera de la nave entrenando, entraron cansado y sin la camisa, ya que estaban todo sudado.

─La próxima vez, vas a ver que te voy a ganar─ dijo seguro de sí mismo Ezra.

─Ja, sigue soñando niño─ le dijo Kanan burlándose.

─No me creas, pero lo lograre─ dijo Ezra seguro.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que eran observados por dos chicas, una a Ezra y la otra a Kanan sonrojadas por la única razón de que no tenían la camisa puesta.

Kanan siempre tuvo un muy buen físico, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Hera y Ezra con el entrenamiento de los últimos meses había sacado un buen físico, razón por la cual Sabine siempre intentaba verlo.

Todos estaban tan metidos en sus asuntos personales, más las chicas, que ninguno escuchaba los grito de chopper, hasta que Ezra le pregunto a Sabine.

─Eh Sabine ¿no te parece que es mucha pintura?─ pregunto viendo al pobre de chopper mientras intentaba no reírse.

─Eh… que… oh chopper realmente lo siento─ dijo apenada Sabine.

Sabine sin querer al distraerse viendo a Ezra, se le fue la mano y le pinto los lentes por el cual chopper puede ver, dejándolo prácticamente ciego.

Este nada contento se chocaba con todo buscando a la responsable, sin darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía.

─Espera chopper por ahí están las…─ intento decir Sabine

─Blooooooooooop─ dijo chopper mientras se caía por las escaleras que llevan a la zona de carga.

─Las escaleras─ termino de decir Ezra, mientras todos no paraba de reír, y Sabine corría a ayudarlo.

Fin del recuerdo de Hera.

─Jeje es verdad─ Dijo Sabine sonrojada recordando el incidente.

─Jajajaja─ se reía Hera.

─Oye no te rías, no es gracioso─ dijo molesta Sabine.

─Oye es natural, no te preocupes─ dijo Hera ya más calmada.

─Está bien, pero que debería hacer─ le pregunto a Hera.

─ ¿Qué deberías hacer? Eso es muy fácil─ dijo calmada Hera.

─Ah sí ¿Qué cosa?─ pregunto.

─Decírselo como es… ey Ezra me gustas─ dijo Hera divertida, imitando la voz de Sabine ─Oye…─ Sabine iba a protestar, pero se quedó muda con lo que vio.

Tres naves imperiales, con cuatro cazas TIE cada una, salieron del híper-espacio justo al frente del fantasma.

─Oh mierda, Kanan tenemos un problema─ le dijo por el comunicador.

─ ¿Que sucede?─ pregunto desde el otro lado.

─Ven a verlo tú mismo─ le contesto.

Cuando Kanan llego a la cabina pudo ver las tres naves.

─Demonios─ dijo Kanan.

─Zeb, Ezra ¿Cómo están los motores?─ pregunto por el comunicador Hera.

─Mejor, pero todavía falta arreglar un par de cosas─ respondió Ezra

─Nave rebelde, entréguese o será destruida─ se escuchó por el comunicador.

Entonces una de las naves empezó a acercarse.

─son demasiados, que haremos sin los motores─ dijo Sabine preocupada.

─Solo nos queda resistir hasta que los motores estén listos─ dijo Kanan decidido.

─chopper, encárgate de la torreta─ le dijo Hera.

─Atención nave rebelde, una de nuestras naves se acoplara para su traslado, no se resistan─ se escuchó por la radio.

─Eso es, cuando se acoplen los atacaremos tomando control de su nave y la aremos estrellarse contra sus naves─ le comentaba a todos Hera

─Sabine, tu ven conmigo─ dijo Kanan, a lo que ella solo asintió.

Mientras tanto la nave imperial se acercaba hasta que se pudo acoplar. Cuando se acoplo las puertas se abrieron y entraron 6 troopers y 1 oficial, pero Sabine y Kanan ya los estaban esperando.

─ ¡Ahora! ─grito Kanan mientras Sabine arrojaba granadas hacia ellos por lo que la mayoría salieron heridos o muertos. Los que quedaron les dispararon.

Mientras iban por los pasillos de la nave eliminando a los soldados, Sabine iba colocando cargas.

Cuando llegaron a la cabina solo estaban los pilotos.

─Que demo… argh─ intento hablar el piloto, pero Kanan le había disparado ─vigila la puerta, no vaya a ser que nos agarren desprevenidos─ dijo Kanan mientras se sentaba a usar la consola de mando para el piloto automático.

Mientras tanto, las demás naves al no recibir noticias de lo que sucede, empezaron a disparar y mandar sus naves cazas.

Hera y chopper intentaban derribar los cazas, mientras Sabine y Kanan se encontraban en la otra nave.

─Zeb, necesito que vengas y manejes la torreta─ grito Hera.

─Pero estoy arreglando los motores─ contesto.

─ ¡No me importa, solo ven y hazlo!─ le grito.

─d-de acuerdo─ Zeb se subió a la torreta y empezó a dispararle a los cazas mientras estos intentaban dispararle a los motores.

─Por favor, acabo de repararlos─ decía Zeb enojado mientras destruía a un par cazas.

Ezra llego corriendo a la cabina, en la que se encontraba Hera.

─Los motores están listos─ dijo rápidamente.

─Perfecto, vamos a ver si vuelve a funcionar este bebe─ dijo Hera encendiendo los motores─ Bien, en cuanto Kanan y Sabine vuelvan entraremos en híper-espacio

Los cazas que quedaban lograron impactar en el generador del escudo apagándolos, dejándolos indefensos.

─Demonios los escudos cayeron, chopper intenta arreglarlos─ le dijo Hera.

─Blop, blop─ dijo fastidiado el droide.

─Ja, disculpa si te mando a hacer demasiadas cosas, pero no te quejes cuando este volando en el medio del espacio y sin nave─ le contesto sarcásticamente.

Mientras que en la otra nave, Kanan ya había terminado de configurar el piloto automático.

─Eh, Kanan no deberíamos volver ya, no parece que le va muy bien a Hera que digamos─ dijo Sabine mientras veía al fantasma siendo atacado por todos lados.

─Listo vamos, tenemos solo 5 minutos para volver a la nave y evitar explotar junto con esta y las demás─ dijo Kanan mientras salían de la cabina.

Mientras volvían se encontraron con un par de soldados que opusieron resistencia, pero al final fueron eliminados, quedando solo 2 minutos y con la puerta a unos cuantos metros, se encontraron con una gran cantidad de troopers entre la puerta, hacia el fantasma y ellos.

Sabine les disparaba mientras intentaba lanzarle granadas y Kanan les disparaba, quedando solo un minuto habían eliminado a la mayoría, pero no podían pasar.

De repente la puerta del fantasma se abrió entrando por ella Ezra, con la pistola que le regalo Sabine en la mano.

Continuara…

Bueno este fue el capítulo 5, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden comentar y opinar, bueno sin más que decir, mucha suerte y nos leemos luego, adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

Que tal, bueno a este capítulo lo iba a subir antes de ayer, pero estuve muy ocupado ayudando a un familiar y recién ahora pude terminar el capítulo, antes de que me olvide, sé que no soy muy bueno en los momentos de acción pero intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible para que no sea muy corto y aburrido, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 6:

Ezra, que hasta ese momento estuvo reparando los motores, cuando se enteró de que Kanan y Sabine tenían problemas, corrió a ayudarlos.

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver la situación, los troopers al frente de él y Kanan y Sabine del otro lado.

─Oigan inútiles─ le grito Ezra haciendo que todos se den vuelta, aprovechando que los agarro desprevenidos, les disparo a los que pudo sin que pudieran reaccionar, todos los demás se cubrieron pero como les disparaban de ambos lados no podían hacer mucho.

Uno de los troopers, mientras todos se cubrían, logro disparar y darle en el brazo a Sabine, hiriéndola y haciendo que pegue un grito de dolor. Ezra al ver esto se enojó.

─Como se atreven─ dijo furioso mientras usaba la fuerza para levantarlos y estrellarlos contra la pared, al que la hirió empezó a asfixiarlo.

─Ezra, detente─ le grito Kanan, mientras pasaban por el pasillo hacia Ezra.

Pero Ezra no escuchaba, la ira lo impulsaba a seguir.

─Ezra, basta─ le dijo Sabine, cuando el vio su cara preocupada, lo soltó.

─Yo… lo siento─ dijo cabizbajo, Sabine solo lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la nave, mientras Kanan cerraba la puerta y la otra nave empezaba a desacoplarse.

─ ¿estás bien?─ le pregunto Ezra a Sabine.

─Si, no te preocupes─ dijo Sabine quitándole importancia, mientras se vendaba la herida.

─Perdón Kanan, perdí el control─ dijo Ezra.

─Oye, no te preocupes, después hablaremos de este asunto─ dijo Kanan.

─Oigan chicos, es mejor que vengan aquí, no se van a querer perder esto─ se escuchó la voz de Hera, por el comunicador.

Cuando llegaron a la cabina, Hera y Zeb estaban sentados en las sillas viendo la situación afuera.

La nave que se había desacoplado, se estaba acercando a las demás naves.

En la nave imperial.

─señor, parece que nuestra nave se dirige hacia nosotros─ dijo uno de los pilotos.

─Demonios, ejecute acciones evasivas, ahora─ le gritaba el oficial, pero no les dio el tiempo suficiente.

─es demasiado tarde señor, aaaah─ grito el piloto mientras la nave impactaba.

Nave fantasma.

Todos estaban viendo como la nave impactaba y destruía una de las naves, mientras explotaba y dejaba gravemente dañada a la otra.

─Muy bien─ gritaba Zeb.

─Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos─ dijo Hera, mientras la nave entraba en híper-espacio, después de eso todos dieron un suspiro de alivio ─Bueno, faltan 2 horas para llegar a lothal, por cierto Sabine, ven quiero revisarte esa herida─ continuo hablando Hera.

─De acuerdo─ dijo Sabine mientras seguía a Hera.

─Bueno, yo me voy a descansar─ dijo Ezra, mientras se retiraba de la sala.

─Está bien, yo me voy a comer─ dijo Zeb mientras se iba ─Te acompaño─ dijo Kanan mientras lo seguía.

Mientras cada uno hacia sus cosas, Ezra se fue a su habitación a dormir, ya que reparar los motores, pelear y usar la fuerza, dejan sin energía a cualquiera.

En otro lugar-nave imperial.

En la nave imperial se encontraba el agente Kallus, mientras entraba en su habitación y se comunicaba con su superior.

─Señor, lamento informar que la nave escapo, pero descubrimos que la célula rebelde se dirige hacia lothal─ dijo Kallus.

─Mmm agente su fracaso le costara caro, pero lo pasare por alto siempre y cuando no falle en lothal, quiero que se dirija para allá inmediatamente, me ha entendido agente─ dijo seriamente su superior.

─sí señor, quiere que mande a las tropas hacia lothal─ dijo Kallus mientras se preparaba para dar la orden.

─No, en una situación como esta amerita que… me encargue yo mismo─ dijo el inquisidor mientras sonreía y la transmisión se terminaba.

Kallus salió de su habitación y se dirigía a un oficial que se encontraba en la sala de control.

─prepáreme una nave para ir a lothal─ dijo Kallus.

─Si señor─ respondió el Oficial, mientras pedía que le preparen una nave

En el fantasma.

En la habitación de Ezra este se encontraba dormido, mientras se revolvía en la cama para todos lados.

Pesadilla de Ezra.

Ezra se despertó en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver nada, ni siquiera alcanzaba a verse las manos, estaba muy nervioso ya que no recordaba como llego ahí.

─ ¿Hola?─ dijo, pero solamente se escuchaba su eco como si estuviera en una celda de contención, Ezra trataba de esforzarse por poder ver en la oscuridad, sentir algo pero nada ─Kanan… Hera… Zeb… Sabine… chopper─ intento llamarlos pero solo se escuchaba su eco.

─Por favor, quien sea─ dijo desesperado, mientras intentaba buscar una pared o algún indicio de donde se encontraba.

De repente una luz se encendió, mostrando a una persona que él conocía bien y solo pudo decir su nombre.

─ ¿Sabine?─ Esta se encontraba con su vestimenta de siempre, pero Ezra se dio cuenta de que no tenía color, toda su ropa era de color negro.

Continuara…

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado no olviden comentar, nos leemos luego, adiós.


End file.
